haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Animation
The animated adaptation of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series is comprised of two seasons. Each season adapted roughly four volumes, covering content up to light novel volume nine. Original series The animated media adapted from the light novels series was announced in the form of a wraparound jacket bundled with the release of the sixth light novel volume. On September 22, 2011, a prologue episode was bundled and released alongside the seventh light novel volume. The first animated season of Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai '' began airing in Japan on October 7, 2011 up to December 23, 2011, making a total of thirteen released episodes. The season's opening theme is "The Regrettable Neighbor's Club Two and a Half Stars" (残念系隣人部★★☆, ''Zannenkei Rinjinbu Hoshi Futatsuhan) performed by Marina Inoue, Kanae Itō, Nozomi Yamamoto, Misato Fukuen, Kana Hanazawa, and Yuka Iguchi whilst the ending theme is "My Feelings" (私のキ・モ・チ, Watashi no Ki-mo-chi) solely performed by Marina Inoue. The season was based on the first three volumes and the beginning of volume four. The anime was licensed for streaming by Funimation Entertainment, who hosted the stream on the website and Nico Nico, before licensing the series for home video release. ''Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai NEXT'' On July 29, 2012, the official Twitter account of the anime announced that a second season of the series has been green-lit for production and would air in January 2013. The second season, known as Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai ''or ''Haganai NEXT ''aired between January 11, 2013 and March 29, 2013. The season was composed of twelve episodes which were based on the fourth and the initial chapters of the ninth volume in the light novel. The season's opening theme is "Be My Friend" whilst the ending theme is "Our Wings" (僕らの翼, ''Bokura no Tsubasa). Both theme songs share the same performers as their first season counterpart - Marina Inoue, Kanae Itō, Nozomi Yamamoto, Misato Fukuen, Kana Hanazawa, and Yuka Iguchi. OVA On September 26, 2012, an OVA mostly based on the ninth chapter of the second volume was released. It features an original ending theme song entitled "You Are My Friend" (君は友達, Kimi wa Tomodachi) performed by Marina Inoue, Kanae Itō, Nozomi Yamamoto, Misato Fukuen, Kana Hanazawa, Yuka Iguchi and Ryōhei Kimura. English dubbed versions During the summer of 2013, Funimation revealed the cast of the English adaptation of the first season of the series. The dub was released via home media. Following suit, the English adaptation of the second season of the series was also announced and was released via home media in the summer of 2014. The cast from the previous season of the dub was retained with a few more additions to the cast. Trivia * The visuals between both seasons differ notably in terms of overall style and design. "Haganai" Character Artwork Comparison. Seventh Style. Nov. 27, 2012. Retrieved April 9, 2015 * From July 10, 2013 to July 25, 2013, the Japanese PlayStation Store was [http://www.jp.playstation.com/psn/store/video/haganai130710/index.html releasing a limited-edition Haganai NEXT theme] for PlayStation 3 consoles. References See also * List of Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media